Trading Places
by HarryzHoez
Summary: What happens when two annoyingly fanatical girls accidently trade bodies with Harry and Ron? Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I once had a dream that I woke up and I owned Harry Potter!! Damn dreams.  
  
The cold night air rushed swiftly through the night, entrancing all into its cold breeze. Sinking deeper into the warmth of the hot tub, fifteen- year- old Deva Hollow turned her gaze towards the dark sky, smiling as the stars twinkled brightly above. The bubbles surrounding Deva made her sigh softly, causing sixteen-year-old Amanda Casten to look over at her friend.  
  
"You OK?" Amanda asked, tilting her head to the side.  
  
"He is so hot," Deva grinned, turning her brown eyes towards Amanda's.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Daniel Radcliffe. What I wouldn't give for him to be in this hot tub right now," Deva laughed, running her hands over the top of the water.  
  
"Deva!" Amanda exclaimed, laughing as well. "I really don't wanna hear about your sexual fantasies."  
  
"Hey, there was nothing sexual in that comment. And you know you agree with me. You'd kill to get Daniel Radcliffe within five feet of you."  
  
"I would not!" Amanda grinned. "OK... maybe I would. But that's besides the point!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."  
  
Sinking even deeper into the steamy water, Deva watched as a trail of steam rose from the water. And then, she smiled again, thinking about the famous Daniel Radcliffe. Her eyes glittered with happiness when she opened her mouth to speak again.  
  
"Ya know what would be really cool?"  
  
"What?" Amanda asked, brushing her wet, crimson hair away from her face.  
  
"If Harry Potter was real. Do you think he'd look like Daniel?"  
  
"He's not real, so what's the point in answering?"  
  
"Because I asked you, smart-one. Don't be so crabby," Deva said, kicking a bit of water at Amanda.  
  
Looking over towards Deva's house, Amanda saw that the light in Deva's parents bedroom was still on. Cursing silently, Amanda held back the urge to start out a fully fledged war of water between the two. Shifting her gaze back on Deva, Amanda shrugged.  
  
"I guess he would. I mean, he does fit the picture perfectly. Except for his eyes," Amanda answered.  
  
"Yeah," Deva nodded. "So then, Harry'd be hot too, right?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. But if Harry looked like Daniel, then would Rupert Grint look like Ron?" Amanda questioned, raising a single eyebrow.  
  
Deva pondered the question, before nodding. "I think he would."  
  
"Well Ron's no hottie... but he is the cutest thing.. i mean, in the second movie, the squeaks were cool." Amanda commented.  
  
"Heh... they were..." Deva said looking at the stars again. "You know what? I think maybe Harry Potter is real..."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
Deva laughed "No! I'm not!"  
  
"Well i think maybe you should get your head checked..." Amanda said, playing with the bubbles. "You really should."  
  
"What can i say? I was dropped on my head when i was a baby..."  
  
"That explains a lot..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm jokin'!" Amanda said, narrowly dodging a foam water bomb chucked her way by Deva. She threw it back and Deva caught it sloppily.  
  
"Well so am i...." Deva said, lowering her hand into the water. "NOT!" She chucked the water bomb at Amanda who instinctively caught it. She threw it back, hitting Deva between the eyes. "Ow!" Deva said, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"You suck at that." Amanda said, closing her eyes and sinking into the water.  
  
'You know what would be cool?" Deva said, sitting up.  
  
"Hmmm?" Amanda said, only half listening.  
  
"If Harry Potter was real... and we could meet him."  
  
"Yeah... i guess that would be pretty cool."  
  
"No! What if we were Harry and Ron!" Deva said, flailing her arms and sending more bubbles and hot water over the edge of the hot tub.  
  
"Chill! Its a book... unfortunately...." Amanda said, a look of sadness on her face.  
  
"Oh my god look it's two in the morning!" Deva said, looking over at the clock on the other side of the patio.  
  
"Wow... all this Harry talk makes the time fly, eh?" Amanda said, stepping out of the bathtub and grabbing her towel.  
  
"Yeah it does.... look at us! Look how obsessed we are!" Deva said, following Amanda out of the hot tub and stepping onto the mat in front of the door. "But if anyone deserves to be Harry and Ron, its's us.... I mean, we always said we belong at Hogwarts... i think they just forgot to send us our letters."  
  
"True...." Amanda said, rubbing her chin "I think we do deserve that... or at least to meet them.. if they were real, i mean."  
  
"Well I'm serious! What if they are real? What if J.K.. Rowling has ties to the wizard world and she's writing about her.. i dunno, long lost son of something? What if SHE is Lily Potter... alive and well but pretending to be a muggle?" Deva said... smiling. "Now that would be cool."  
  
"it would...." Amanda said, going inside. Deva plopped down on the couch, getting it soaked. She flipped on the TV.  
  
"Ugh... news..." And she flipped it off. "Lets go in my room.. we can get on the computer."  
  
"Kay." Amanda said, following Deva up the stairs. They tiptoed past Deva's parents' room and into her own.  
  
"Wanna read FanFiction?" Amanda suggested. "We can check the stories on our favs list for updates."  
  
"Yeah sounds cool." Deva said. "I'll be in the bathroom changing..."  
  
"Alrighty"  
  
Amanda sat down in front of the computer, pulling down their favorites list and reading through it.  
  
"Hmmm... 'A Simple Wish' has no updates... Neither does 'Whats with Harry'.... sheesh those authors need to get working...." She said to herself.  
  
"Kay anything good?" Deva asked, pulling another chair up to the computer.  
  
"Nope...." She turned the computer off.  
  
"Sucks..."  
  
"That it does."  
  
Deva got up from her chair and plopped down on her bed, facing the ceiling.  
  
"What should we do now?" Deva asked, not bothering to look up as Amanda took a seat on Deva's bed as well.  
  
"Wanna watch Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets? If we can't meet them, the least we can do is watch them," Amanda sighed.  
  
"Sure!" Deva jumped up from her bed. "Let's go watch it in the living room."  
  
Amanda nodded and followed Deva back out of her room. After they crept silently by Deva's parents room, Amanda took a seat on the couch while Deva walked over to the entertainment center. Squatting, Deva opened up the doors to where the movies were and pulled the movie out instantly. Standing back up, she turned on the DVD player and after she put the movie in, she walked over to where Amanda was sitting.  
  
"Do you want a blanket?" Deva asked.  
  
"Sure. I'll go get us both one," Amanda said.  
  
Deva nodded and began to fumble with the buttons on the remote as Amanda went over closet and pulled out two quilts. After she closed the door, she handed Deva her blanket and sat back down. Just as she thought Deva was about to sit as well, Deva set the controller down and walked out of the room. Amanda just shrugged and waited patiently for Deva to return.  
  
"OK, now we have all the necessities," Deva's voice came. "Not counting Ron and Harry with us, of course."  
  
Looking over, Amanda saw Deva holding two cokes in her hand.  
  
"Thank you," Amanda smiled, taking one coke.  
  
"No prob."  
  
Deva took her seat and pulled the quilt over her, snuggling into the quilts warm embrace. Picking up the controller again, she pressed play and they both stayed silent, waiting eagerly for Daniel Radcliffe's face to appear.  
  
And when it did, they both squealed.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Deva spoke up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We should go to England and see if there really is a Platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
Amanda laughed. "Oh yeah. We can run right at it and look incredibly stupid when all we do is slam into a brick wall. I don't know about you, but when Harry and Ron did that in the movie, it didn't exactly look like it felt good."  
  
Deva laughed as well. "I love that scene. But seriously! Then we could go to Hogwarts and really meet them! You know you want to."  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. But how would we get there?"  
  
Deva shrugged and looked back towards the TV, where Vernon Dursley was scolding Harry. And then, a thought popped in her head and she couldn't help but grin. Turning back towards Amanda, Deva's grin grew.  
  
"What do you think would happen if we became Harry and Ron?" Deva asked, her bright eyes twinkling.  
  
"We'd be two hot guys, why?" Amanda snorted, looking at Deva in curiosity.  
  
"Think about it! We'd be able to do magic and gaze at ourselves for hours in the mirror!"  
  
"That sounds kind of creepy, Dev."  
  
"No! Seriously! Think about it!" Deva repeated. "We wouldn't have to think of how we'd get to Hogwarts, because technically, we'd be there! As them!"  
  
"Yeah," Amanda nodded. "But you think about this - WE'D WANT OURSELVES! That sounds nasty."  
  
"Oh, come on. It's not like we'd turn ourselves on or something. You're making it sound more perverted than it is."  
  
"Deva, listen to me. If I saw Ron or Harry in person, I'd want them! You'd want them too! Now, look at it this way - if we WERE Ron and Harry, we'd want ourselves. We might even resort to... to... touching ourselves."  
  
Deva and Amanda both shivered in disgust at this.  
  
"When you put it like that, you're right. But I don't think if I was Harry, I'd touch myself. I'm not THAT desperate."  
  
After a moment, Amanda nodded. "Yea... suppose your right. But what are you saying exactly?"  
  
"I wish I were Harry Potter," Deva grinned.  
  
"I wish I were Ron Weasley," Amanda smiled back. "But you and me both know that will never happen."  
  
Deva sighed and slumped back against the couch. A second later, she threw the remote at Amanda, causing it the bang against Amanda's arm.  
  
"Ow! That hurt!" Amanda exclaimed, clutching her arm.  
  
"You ruined my wonderful moment," Deva pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. Trust me, if I could, I'd make us Harry and Ron. But we still aren't sure if they're real."  
  
"They are real. I feel it," Deva whined.  
  
"You're a trip," Amanda laughed, shaking her head.  
  
Deva just sighed. The two girls continued watching the rest of the movie without a sound. As soon as the credits began to roll, Deva sighed again and stood up. She started dancing to the music.  
  
"Uhh.. Dev what are you doing?"  
  
"Dancing"  
  
"Well i see that but why?"  
  
"Because I'm in love..." She said, falling backwards. She missed the couch by a foot and fell on her butt on the floor.  
  
"Niiiiiice one.." Amanda said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Ha ha..." Deva said smirking. "Well I'm beat... lets hit the hay chick...."  
  
"Sounds good." Amanda said, stretching. The once again tiptoed past Deva's parents' door and into her room. Deva flipped off the light and crawled into bed. Amanda crawled onto the trundle.  
  
"Ya know what?" Deva asked, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness.  
  
"Huh?" Amanda said, secretly wishing that Deva would shut up and go to sleep.  
  
"I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up as Harry...."  
  
"HA! Yeah like that'll ever happen."  
  
"You don't think it would be cool?" Deva asked, disappointed.  
  
"No I'm not saying that... i mean, it would be awesome.. but its impossible."  
  
"True..." Deva said, turning over. The two fell asleep almost instantly, both dreaming about what would happen if they were Harry Potter and Ron  
  
Weasley. 


	2. One

Disclaimer : Remember kids!! Always wipe your toliet and flush your nose! And don't forget that we don't own Harry Potter. But please... don't remind us.  
  
Chapter One  
  
A loud moan rung out into the room, echoing off the walls. The moan came from a young man that lay carelessly in bed, twisted inside of his covers. His dark raven colored hair was sticking up in an endless case of bed-hair and his usually bright green eyes were hidden by tightly closed eyelids. His face was furrowed into a scowl, his lips pursed. He wanted to fall back into a deep sleep but he was finding it very difficult with the blazing sun hovering over his eyes. And the fact that his loud alarm clock wasn't helping him any.  
  
His hand shot out in a horrible attempt to close the curtains. But he was a good six feet away from the window and with his body so weak, he knew he'd never reach them. So instead, he slapped his hand down on the alarm clock and let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Since when did I get an alarm clock?" He mumbled, completely oblivious to his rather deep voice.  
  
Rolling over in bed, he managed to get himself even more tangled up in the covers. Throwing his arm over his face dramatically, he smiled as darkness finally fell over his face. And he was just about to fall back to sleep when another loud moan filled the boys dormitory. Furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, he allowed his red, puffy eyes to open a bit.  
  
And then, his eyes flew open wide, a loud scream envading his voice. Sitting up before him was the figure of THE Ronald Weasley. The Ronald Weasley that was supposed to only be a book. The same Ronald Weasley who was best friends with the famous Harry Potter. The Ronald Weasley that had his confused look on.  
  
And as he looked up, his own eyes grew wide, screaming as well. They both ignored the yells of the other boys in the room, telling them to shut up. They continued to stare at eachother, their jaws dropped, their eyes wide.  
  
Turning around quickly, he reached over to scream at someone to get up, but he saw no one beside him. Shaking his head, he noticed a peice of black hair fall in front of his eyes. Gasping loudly, he reached up and curled the piece of hair around his finger. Taking in a deep breath, he raked both of his hands through his already messy hair and let out another scream in delight.  
  
Forgetting about Ron, he scrambled up and ran towards the nearest mirror he saw. Gazing into it, he found himself at a loss for words. This couldn't be possible, this wasn't possible. He tried to slap himself, but that's when he realized he wasn't dreaming.  
  
The person staring back at him in the mirror was Harry Potter.  
  
Ron's figure appeared behind him, and just like Harry, he was at a loss for words. But Harry quickly fixed that.  
  
"Amanda? Is that you?" Harry's figure asked, turning around to stare at Ron.  
  
"Deva?" Ron's squeaky voice came. "Are we dreaming? Is this possible? What the hell is going on?!"  
  
"I don't know!" Deva shrieked. Her hands clamped over her throat. "Oh my gosh. Listen to my voice!"  
  
"I know! Listen to mine! Oh no... this can't be real!"  
  
"Amanda! We're them!" Deva sqealed, her manly figure jumping up and down like a giddy young girl. "Our wish came true!"  
  
"But... but no, this isn't right. They aren't real, remember?! They're fictional caracters! Someone please tell me how the hell I became Ron Weasley!" Amanda shouted, her unusually blue eyes glazing over with fear.  
  
"You're mom shagged your dad, Weasley. No shut up! Some of us are trying to get some sleep!"  
  
Deva and Amanda both gasped and looked over towards the voice that had spoken. A drowsy looking Seamus Finnigan sat glaring at them. They both just screamed louder than before and turned to examine each other, their eyes wide in disbelief.  
  
"Is this real? Are we dreaming?" Amanda asked, her fingertips grazing over her manly face.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we really are them! I think our wish really came true!" Deva exclaimed.   
  
"Holy mother..." Amanda said, looking at her red hair.  
  
"What are you two doing?" NEville askedd, sitting up. The girls spun around. All the boys were looking at them ,looks of worry on their faces.  
  
""Oh.. we uh...." Deva began. She quealed in excitement again. "Oh my god! Mandy i have to pee from all this excitment! Oh no! How on earth.... Oh dear god..."  
  
"Ha! Poor you!" Amanda laughed, pointing at her.  
  
"Stop! This is serious!"   
  
"No it's..." Amanda paused, he smile fading. "Uh oh... Dev i have to go too!"  
  
"Noooooo!" They scremed together.   
  
"Okay dont panic.. we just.. go!" Deva said.  
  
"Uhhh okay.. you first." Amanda said ushering Deva towards the door.  
  
"Alright then..."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" Neville asked, now getting out of bed.  
  
"Nothing, Nothing... we had uh.. the same dream and we thought it was pretty cool..."  
  
"And now you dont know how to pee becasue...?"  
  
"Uhh in our dreams the aliens came and brainwashed us... and it had a real effect on us.." They heard the toilet flush and Deva caome out of the room.  
  
"Ahhh...." She sighed, smiling. "Muuuuuch better.."  
  
"How did you do it!?' Amanda asked running over.   
  
"I think we got some of their instincts! Just comes natural. Just be sure and wash your hands real good."  
  
The rest of the boys just stared.  
  
"Ok," Amanda nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat.  
  
Deva had to push Amanda in the bathroom and when Deva finally closed the door, she leaned against it, heavily sighing. Looking towards the guys, she saw them all looking at her with odd expressions on their faces. Forcing a grin, Deva pushed herself off the door and began to walk back to where she woke up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Dean Thomas asked, his jaw dropping.  
  
"Going back to bed," Deva said, stopping in mid-step. "Why?"  
  
"Because you're walking like a freaking chick!" Seamus said, laughing.  
  
"Oh! Oh... um... I just... I was... trying to get in touch with my femineme side," Deva explianed.  
  
She took a deep breath and sagged her shoulders. Strutting to the bed, she ignored the laughter of the guys and waited patiently until she heard the toliet flush and the running water turn off.  
  
Amanda slowly came out of the bathroom with a look of shock covering her face.  
  
"Well?" Deva asked, perking up.  
  
"I just thought it'd be bigger," Amanda said, squriming in the spot at where she stood.  
  
This time, Deva joined in the laughter with the boys.  
  
"What?! I'm serious! It's little!" Amanda pouted, walking towards Ron's bed.  
  
"Ron, do we have to hear this?" Neville laughed, clutching his stomach in pain.  
  
"Yeah. Weren't you just saying last week how big 'it' is?" Semus laughed as well.  
  
"He meant when he gets..." Deva cleared her throat. "Ya know."  
  
"Yeah! That's what I meant," Amanda nodded, vigourously.  
  
"Ok, Ron. Sure," Dean smirked.  
  
"What about yours, Harry? Gonna fill us in on how small yours is too?" Neville asked, failing horribly as he tried to keep a straight face.  
  
"Shut up," Deva giggled, throwing a pillow at Neville. "My 'thing' is just fine, thank you!"  
  
"Oh yay, I get the guy with the little penis," Amanda sighed.  
  
"What?!" The three boys asked.  
  
"I mean... I mean, I'M the guy with the little penis. I didn't mean I'm with myself. I meant-"  
  
"Just stop. We get it," Deva said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Miss I-Have-A-Decent-Sized-Penis," Amanda giggled, throwing her own pillow at Deva.  
  
"Miss? Potter's a girl?" Seamus asked, laughter in his voice.  
  
"No! I mean, no! He has... the same organs as we manly men have," Amanda said, puffing out her flat chest. "Oh my lord, Dev! Where the hell did my boobs go?!" 


	3. Two

AN: Hullo its Deva! I'm sooooooo sorry about the formatting, Word was bein a butt. ;) well I did my best to fix it this time! Happy Reading! ~Deva  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Devan Baudrie-Anne Hollow! Get up this instant! You two have been sleeping all day!" A voice sounded.  
  
"Uhhhhh..." Harry moaned. Who was Devan? And why was a woman outside the boys' dormitory door? "Go away!" He yelled.  
  
"What did you just say!?" The woman said, pushing open the door. She walked in, her face red.  
  
"Oh my god!" Harry yelled. "Get out of here!"  
  
"You just watch yourself missy." The woman said. "Amanda, your mom called. She said you can stay here for the week while she goes to California." She told the lump next to Harry in the bed. Harry jumped up. This wasn't his bed. He peeled back the covers to see a girl, fast asleep. He gasped and fell off. "Devan, you really need to chill. Now get up! You two have to be at work in fifteen minuets!"  
  
"Work?" The girl said, waking up. "Holy shit! Who the hell are you!?" She yelled, pointing at Harry.  
  
"I should ask you the same thing!"  
  
"Why are you in my-" The girl stopped, looking around the pink and black room with Harry Potter posters all over the walls. "Where am I? Bloody hell this is weird."  
  
"Ron?" Harry gasped.  
  
"Yeah but..."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"What? Who are you?"  
  
"Ron! It's me Harry!"  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked, his eyes getting wide. "Did someone slip us some Polyjuice potion while we were sleeping?"  
  
"Us?" Harry laughed. "You're the one who looks like a chick!"  
  
"Ha! Harry, look at yourself in the mirror!" Ron said, helping him up and pointing at a mirror. Harry stifled a scream as he looked in. There stood not Harry Potter, but a tall, lanky teenage girl with dark, messy, died auburn hair. Her eyeliner was smudged and she looked very tired. "Oh my God..." He gasped.  
  
"What is with you two? Playing Harry Potter again? Ha ha ha..." The woman said. "Get dressed and get ready for work." She left the room. Harry and Ron waited for her footsteps to die away then turned back to eachother.  
  
"Ron, what happened? Why are we here?"  
  
"I have no idea." "All I remember is getting a little too drunk and..." He paused. "Oh no. I bet 'Mione did this to trick us! She was really pissed that we went to that party last night."  
  
"Yeah I bet. But who are these girls we changed into?"  
  
"No idea..." Harry groaned in frustration and shook his head. He was about to say something else, when he caught his reflection again. Grinning slightly, he peered over his body. "You know... I'm kind of hot," Harry chuckled, running his hands through his medium length hair. Ron snorted and pushed Harry away from the mirror. Looking himself over, he cringed. The girl that stared back at him was cute; she had dark brown hair with a tint of red and purple in her hair and she had big brown eyes with pale skin, but he suddenly felt sick.  
  
"Harry?" Ron whispered, chewing on his bottom lip. Harry dropped his hands from his hair, where he was piling all of his hair on top of his head, and he looked sheepishly over at Ron.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, looking back at himself in the mirror.  
  
"What if," Ron swallowed the lump in his throat, "what if I need to use the bathroom?" Harry stopped modeling, his jaw hitting the floor. A small whimper left his lips.  
  
"I... I didn't think about that," Harry whispered, wringing his hands.  
  
"Well, tell me what to do!" Ron whined. "I have to piss!" Harry paced back and forth in front of Ron, before he came to a stop, grinning slightly.  
  
"Ok, just go in there; cover your eyes, pee, wipe, and then bingo! You're done! You won't even have to look!" Harry smiled. Ron looked doubtful, but he nodded, and walked out of the room. Having some alone time, Harry looked around the room in awe. How did these girls, girls whom they didn't know, have so many pictures of him? It was kind of scary, to be honest. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Harry ran his fingers through his hair again, sighing deeply. Where the hell were they? And how did they get there? He was so confused. But the number one question that rung in his head was: would they ever get their own bodies back? What Harry wouldn't give to have Dumbledore there right now, so he could tell them what the hell was going on. He was so caught up in that thought, that he didn't even notice that woman from earlier walk into the room.  
  
"Devan! What are you doing?!" She shouted, shaking her head. "Did you not hear me? You only have ten minutes left!" The lady set a pile of clothes down of the desk and walked out, muttering to herself. Right then, Ron walked back in the room, smiling lightly. "Well?" Harry asked, getting up.  
  
"Piece of cake. Didn't see a thing. Although, it felt kinda of weird. I didn't hit anything when I wiped," Ron shrugged. Harry laughed and shook his head. "That lady came in and said we have to go to work. What do we do about that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I guess we'll just go. I mean, how hard can it be?" Ron shrugged.  
  
"We don't even know what the job is Ron." Harry moaned.  
  
"Well think of it this way," Ron started. "It can't be that bad. Unless we're working as chicks' bathroom cleaners somewhere, I think we'll be fine." He chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, okay.."  
  
"So what are we going to where?" Ron asked thoughtfully, pulling open the closet door. He poked through the clothes. "Ugh. girl clothes." He moved to the pile of laundry the woman had just set down.  
  
"Is there anything good?" Harry asked, walking over to the nightstand where he looked though a brown jewelry box. He pulled out some notes. "Hey look at this. notes!"  
  
"Notes?" Ron laughed.  
  
"Yeah! Like, form other girls to well, these girls!" Harry gasped. "Look! This one says my name all over it!" HE opened it up and read it out loud. "Dear BoBo, Me and Kelly were thinking about hittin the mall tonite. U wanna come and hang with us? We're gonna go buy some new bikinis for this summer!! As long as you don't buy anymore Harry potter shit. we have enough! (not that I don't like Harry potter shit. its just that we don't have enough money for more posters AND the suits!) o well just wbs k chika? Lylas! Lyndsay" He looked up, smiling. "Hmmm. so this 'BoBo' chick is in love with me!" Harry's eyes sparkled.  
  
"Harry, please." Ron smirked. He started looking through the rest of the notes when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Uh, Harry?" He whispered. Harry looked up. "How do they know about wizard stuff?" Harry dropped the notes.  
  
"Oh my god! You're right!" Harry looked at Ron with a horrified look on his face.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT BO! I TOLD YOU TO GET DRESSED AND GO TO WORK!" The woman screamed from downstairs.  
  
"Ugh." Ron moaned. "We have to send Hermione an owl!"  
  
"Well first we have to go to work. c'mon we'll figure this out later." Harry sighed. He quickly pulled out a denim skirt and a pink Roxy top. "I saw girls from Muggle School wearing this. it should be okay." Ron nodded.  
  
"What about me?" He asked.  
  
"Well." Harry pointed to a suitcase. "There. Look in that." Ron nodded and walked over to the suitcase. He opened it and looked through the clothes.  
  
"Harry! Help here!"  
  
"Uhhh. um, how bout those jeans. and um... that shirt." He pulled out a shirt and handed it to Ron. Ron unfolded it and furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Korn?" He said. "What the hell is korn?"  
  
"No idea.." Harry sighed. "Well, I guess we're just gonna have to make the best of this... until you know, the potion wears off." Ron sighed back. Harry went in the bathroom and put on the clothes while Ron changed in the main bedroom. Harry came out and examined himself in the mirror. "Hmmmm."  
  
"Girls you have 5 seconds to be down here or I'm not driving you and you'll have to take the crap car." "Driving?" Ron gasped. "Why don't these chicks have brooms!?" 


	4. Three

**A/N: Hullo! Sorry sorry sorry about the lateness of this damned chapter. I was being lazy. Enjoy. (PS: Formatting is now prettyfied!)**  
  
**Disclaimer:**  
  
_looks around innocently... giggles... looks around innocently..._

**DEVA AND AMANDA! YOU UNTIE J.K ROWLING RIGHT NOW!**  
  
_frowns... mutters_  
  
**Deva:** Aw, man... we could've gotten away with it if your dad wasn't such a nosy prat!  
  
**Amanda:** Let's just send her home before the press finds out we were trying to steal her rights to Harry Potter.  
  
**Deva:** ... ... think it'd make us famous?  
  
---Chapter Three---  
  
Deva frowned in disgust, eyeing the piece of meat on her plate. Picking up her fork, she poked at it and jumped as it wiggled. Setting the fork down, she pushed the plate aside.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Deva looked over to her right and groaned.  
  
"Ew! _How can you touch that_?!" Deva exclaimed, watching Amanda scarf down her food.  
  
Amanda looked up from her plate, confusion spread across her face. Deva sneered and shook her head, seeing a piece of meat dangling from Amanda's mouth.  
  
"That is so disgusting," Deva shivered, facing forward.  
  
Amanda shrugged and continued to eat, ignoring Deva's whining. They were late getting to breakfast, due to the fact that they had gotten lost several times, and most of the students were already on their way to their first class. They still had a few minutes, however, and much to Deva's protest, Amanda ordered that they eat before class.  
  
Standing up, Deva picked up her bag and slid it onto her shoulder.  
  
"Come on. We still have to find how to get to Charms," Deva said, poking Amanda in the head.  
  
"Hey, now!" Amanda snapped.  
  
Reluctantly, Amanda took a final bite of her food and stood up as well, slinging her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"Do you have your wand?" Amanda asked, twirling Ron's in her right hand.  
  
Deva rolled her eyes. "_Do I have my wand_? What a stupid..."  
  
Deva trailed off, her eyes growing wide. Stopping in mid-step, she frantically began to pat herself down, digging into the pockets of her robes. Amanda grinned and pursed her lips to keep from laughing. Deva shrieked and tossed her bag to the ground, dropping to her knees next to it.  
  
She began to dig through her things when Amanda burst into a fit of giggles. Deva stopped rummaging and peered up at Amanda through narrowed eyes. With a slight growl, she closed her bag and stood up.Walking over to Amanda, she held out her hand.  
  
Amanda grinned broadly and fetched Harry's wand out of her pocket, handing it over to Deva.  
  
Then, without warning, Deva smacked Amanda's chest. Amanda gasped, her hands flying up to cover the spot that Deva hit.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
Deva laughed and picked up her bag, putting it back on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, calm down," Deva shook her head. "It's not like you have breasts anymore, anyway."  
  
Amanda whimpered and looked down at her flat chest. Then, with furrowed brows, she pressed her palms to her chest.  
  
"Wow," Amanda nodded. "Nice."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Deva reached forward, but Amanda hurriedly stepped back, slapping Deva's hands away.  
  
"_Nuh uh_! For as long as I'm in this body, this is _my_ chest, and I _do not_ swing that way!" Amanda stated. "Well, ok, yeah I do, but not towards you, because you're still a girl, only in Harry's body, and although you are really hot, you're not, because you're not really Harry, and-"  
  
"Amanda, _shut up_!" Deva shouted, cutting her off. "Damn, you got a mouth like the energizer bunny!"  
  
Sticking her tongue out at Deva, they began to walk again. After a few minutes, Amanda stopped.  
  
"Ok, I don't know about you, but I don't know where the hell we're going," Amanda said, frowning.  
  
"Me either," Deva said. "Where the hell is the Marauder's map when we need it?"  
  
Amanda opened her mouth to answer, but before she could speak, Deva quickly said, "Amanda... it was rhetorical."  
  
Amanda nodded.  
  
"I knew that."  
  
Deva stared at Amanda before shaking her head.  
  
"Out of all the people I have to get stuck in an alternate universe with..."  
  
"Hey! I'm not the one ran into a wall, because you mistook it for a secret passage," Amanda said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who purposely got their foot stuck in the staircase because you wanted to see how it felt!" Deva said, throwing her hands up in anger.  
  
"Yeah?! Well..." Amanda trailed off for a moment, her eyes shifting back and forth as she thought. Finally, she stuck her nose in the air. "So?"  
  
Deva sucked in a huge breath and turned around, walking in the other direction. Amanda frowned and hurriedly caught up with her.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" She asked, stepping in front of her.  
  
"No, actually, I'm not." Deva sighed, throwing her bag down on the floor in frustration.  
  
"Maybe we should ask directions?" Amanda suggested, shrugging.  
  
"No!" Deva snapped back, looking at Amanda as if she had just uttered some sort of vulgar comment. "I do not ask direct-"She trailed off, looking horrified. "Oh my god..." She whispered, clutching at her head. "I just refused to ask for directions! Oh my god! _Oh my god_! Amanda! What if I'm turning into... into..."  
  
"A man?" Amanda tried, cocking her head.  
  
Deva began to hyperventilate, wringing her hands in worry. Amanda giggled, watching as Deva uttered random words to herself. With a large roll of her eyes, Amanda smacked Deva across the face. Deva stared at her, still absorbing the shock of the smack.  
  
"Thanks..." Deva said quietly. "I needed that."  
  
"I think I need to do it more often." Amanda said, shaking her head and continuing the walk. "So are we going to ask for directions or not?"  
  
"Of course we are." Deva said, wetting her lips and picking her bag back up off the floor. "Why on earth wouldn't we?"  
  
Amanda shook her head in irritation.  
  
"You know, end of year exams are coming up, Dev." She said. "We might end up having to take them for Harry and Ron. We need to be at our... well, their, classes."  
  
Deva jogged the extra few feet to catch up, then skidded to a halt in front of Amanda. She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her violently.  
  
"Harry and Ron _ARE NOT REAL_!" Deva said slowly. "This is all some bizarre alternate universe created only for our sick fantasy of being book characters. No matter what happens, it won't have an effect on the _REAL_ Harry and Ron, _because they don't_ _exist!_ Do you get it?"  
  
Amanda looked at her curiously.  
  
"What do you mean? They aren't real? Ha! I think the existence of magical folk is a little more logical than _your _stupid star trek theory." Deva's eyebrow nearly disappeared under her hair.  
  
"What? That theory had nothing to do with Star Trek; I've never even seen an episode of Star Trek in my life!"  
  
Amanda shook her head. "That's beside the point." She said, crossing her arms. "I'm just saying that you know damn well that this is real. You always believed in this! Remember when you freaked out when you got the Hogwarts letter as a joke... you thought you were really going."  
  
Deva opened and closed her mouth a few times, then pursed her lips and crossed her arms.  
  
"I was kidding." She said finally. "I just was pretending that I thought it was real to be funny."  
  
"Oh don't lie." Amanda sneered.  
  
Deva narrowed her eyes and ran her tongue over her teeth, which felt very strange without their braces. The two began walking again, not saying a word.  
  
"Did you hear footsteps?" Amanda asked Deva. Deva nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think I did." She answered. The two stood frozen near a corner, pressed firmly against the wall. The footsteps came closer, closer, until the stopped completely. Deva looked at Amanda with an arched brow.  
  
"_Ehem_."  
  
They both gasped, looking down. Professor Flitwick was standing before them, looking irritable.  
  
"You two boys should be in class." He said in his small voice. "I expect you to be there before I return to the classroom or you twenty points will be taken from Gryffindor."  
  
"Y-yes professor..." Amanda said quietly. Flitwick shot them one last angry glance then set off in the opposite direction.  
  
Deva looked at Amanda in horror. "That was close." She breathed.  
  
"Yeah, and we'd better get to class before Flitwick takes any points..."  
  
They turned the corner. All that stood before then was a hallway with a single door at the end.  
  
"This must be it." Amanda said. Deva nodded. They both sprinted along the hallway crashing through the door into a room full of very confused looking 6th years. They were all waving their wands and muttering incoherent words, and every so often, a stream of smoke would issue from the tip of someone's wand. They quickly took seats on either side of Hermione, who was looking very cross.  
  
"And to think I was under the impression that you two had stopped messing around and gotten on track with your classes." She muttered, tapping the match in front of her. It ignited and she blew it out, swept it off the edge of the desk, and placed another in front of her.  
  
"What are we doing?" Deva asked as casually as possible as she stared at Hermione in awe.  
  
"We're supposed to be doing explosion spells, but he's started us off with a simple match lighting charm, just so no one blows anything up." She said, tapping her match. She blew on it then swept it off and rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's the incantation?" Amanda asked. Deva shot her a thumbs up from over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
'Good word choice!' She mouthed. Amanda nodded slightly.  
  
"_Aduro Migrus_" Hermione muttered. "But I don't even need it, this spell is so simple the match lights when I tap it with my wand."  
  
The door to the classroom opened again and Professor Flitwick glided in.  
  
"Good! Now that all of you have managed igniting of a match-"  
  
Seamus and Neville glanced at each other. Neither of them had managed to light anything at all.  
  
"You can now begin working with these feathers I am going to pass out to you." He came around from his podium with a box of white feathers, handing one to each student.  
  
"The proper incantation for this spell is _Aduro Maximus_-"  
  
Hermione's hand shot straight into the air.  
  
"Yes, Miss Granger?" He asked with a slight sigh.  
  
"Professor, I'm confused, you told us that this was going to be an explosion charm, but in Latin terms, loosely translated, of course, that incantation only means 'big fire.' Wouldn't this mean that we're only going to be lighting a large fire?"  
  
Amanda looked over at Deva and snorted. Her eyes were as wide as saucers, and it looked as though they were about to fall out of her head.  
  
'What's wrong?' She mouthed.  
  
Deva looked at her with a look that she had only seen too often. This look meant nothing more or less than 'Amanda, I'm scared. Don't let the smart people hurt me.'  
  
"Yes, Miss. Granger, as usual, that is correct but I'm afraid we do not have time to get into a lesson about the proper Latin usage in today's incantation. You can rest assured that this spell will cause a small explosion, as long as you are clearly thinking about your target, the feather."  
  
He turned to the rest of the class.  
  
"This is very important! Do not focus on anything else otherwise whatever your mind is on will be destroyed. You may begin."  
  
Hermione pointed her wand at her feather.  
  
"_Aduro Maximus."_ She said. The feather immediately combusted, and Hermione grinned.  
  
"Lets see you two do it." She said, crossing her arms and smiling brightly.  
  
Amanda pointed her wand at her feather and closed her tightly.  
  
_Feather, feather... feather on the desk- NO! not the desk, no desk, desk bad, FEATHER! Feather is fluffy and white, feather, burst into fiery inferno...  
_  
"_Aduro Maximus!"_ Amanda cried. Her feather exploded, sending a few embers at Deva. Deva leaned back to escape them, but slid off her chair and landed on the floor with a grunt.  
  
"I'm okay." She said quietly, pushing herself up and sitting back down. "Right, okay, feather..." She began to concentrate on the feather.  
  
_Feather... nice feather... probably came off of a very nice bird, which died of natural causes. West nile? The plague? Hey look! A wall!_  
  
"_Aduro Maximus_!" Deva cried. Before any one could do a thing, the wall with the door exploded, sending rocks and ashes flying towards the class.  
  
Everyone shrieked in horror, flinging themselves under desks and chairs, Their arms thrown over their heads in fear for their lives. Deva, who was the only one standing out of the entire class, had her hand pressed firmly over her mouth, Harry's wand laying forgotten on the ground beside her.


End file.
